curiosity that brings the love
by Choi Arang
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 UPDATE] Yixing itu bukan orang yang sangat ingin tahu seperti Baekhyun dia termasuk orang yang tidak terlalu peduli tapi seorang Kim Joonmyun dapat membuat Yixing menjadi sangat penasaran. Padahal Joonmyun sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun / "..Baek apa yang kau tahu tentang Joonmyun ?" / "..Yixing kau penasaran ?" / "..ya"
1. Chapter 1

Curiousity That Brings The Love

Author : Choi Arang

Cast : Kim Joonmyun-Zhang Yixing

Other : Find it by yourself

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Family

Summary : Yixing itu bukan orang yang sangat ingin tahu seperti Baekhyun dia termasuk orang yang tidak terlalu peduli tapi seorang Kim Joonmyun dapat membuat Yixing menjadi sangat penasaran padahal Joonmyun sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun.

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik keluarganya dan tuhan, SuLay orang tua arang xD

.

.

.

BOYxBOY

.

.

.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS

.

.

.

GO BACK PLEASE

.

.

.

LIKE THIS ?

.

.

.

SORRY FOR TYPHO

.

.

.

HAPPY READING ^^

"Hei Yixing tahu tidak ?" Byun Baekhyun, si rat- ah bukan karna dia seorang namja baiklah raja gosip di XOXO SHS ini mulai membuka pembicaraan dengan Zhang Yixing. Sahabat terbaik Baekhyun. Walau Yixing itu bukan orang yang kepo sepertinya tapi menurut Baekhyun, Yixing adalah tipe pendengar yang baik walau Yixing meresponnya hanya dengan 'ya', 'eum' , 'oh' , 'hmm'.

Sungguh aneh -_-

"Tidak Baek dan aku juga tidak ingin tahu" jawab Yixing tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku fisika yang tebalnya seperti buku mantra Harry Potter yang sangat di benci Baekhyun. Yah ini juga perbedaan mereka. Kalau Yixing adalah murid yang rajin dan sering masuk tiga besar teratas, maka Baekhyun akan masuk di jajaran tiga terbawah.

Benar-benar dua sahabat yang sangat bertolak belakang-_-

"Isshh kau ini tumben tidak mau mendengarku"

"Memang biasanya aku mendengarkanmu ?"

Kejam, kejam, kejam sungguh kejam seorang Zhang Yixing kepada Byun Baekhyun kita yang imut ini. Walau selalu di peringkat tiga terbawah, tapi Baekhyun juga punya otak yang sangat licik dia tidak akan kehabisan ide kalau soal adu bicara "yah, tapi kau selalu merespon berarti kau mendengarku kan ?" Baekhyun memulai sedikit trik dan berhasil membuat Yixing melepaskan pandangan dari buku fisikanya.

"akukan punya kuping yang masih bisa mendengar dengan baik" balas Yixing lagi, rupanya dia juga tidak mau kalah "ah sudah aku sedang malas berdebat hey Yixing kau mengenal Joonmyun kan ?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, benar sih dia sudah berdebat dengan Park Chanyeol musuh bebuyutannya dari kelas XI C kelas yang menjadi keramat bagi Baekhyun yang berada di kelas XI A. Entahlah bagaimana caranya Baekhyun bisa berada di kelas dengan kumpulan orang jenius.

"Kim Joonmyun ? kurasa tidak" jawab Yixing dengan sedikit kerutan didahinya, dia memang malas meladeni Baekhyun tapi ibunya yang sangat Yixing cintai dan hormati mengajarkan untuk selalu merespon orang yang mengajak kita bicara baik-baik. Dan, ibu Yixing bilang kalau Baekhyun selalu bicara baik-baik jadi Yixing harus meresponnya, Yixing juga mulai pusing dengan banyaknya kata 'baik-baik' dikepalanya "lho masa' kau tidak mengenalnya sih ?" Baekhyun makin gencar menanyai Yixing yang menurutnya amat sangat kudet "tidak beneran deh" Yixing menjawab dengan nada malas.

"kau ini itu loh si jenius yang selalu mendapat nilai sempurna kalau sedang sial dia hanya mendapat satu kesalahan" Baekhyun mulai bercerita dan duduk di bangkunya tepat di sebelah bangku Yixing karna tadi dia hanya berdiri. - maklumlah dia baru datang-

Dan langsung menggosip ? ckckck

"oh iya aku tahu" respon Yixing lalu mulai memasukan buku fisikanya dan menyimpan buku untuk pelajaran pertama hari ini dimejanya "kabarnya dia itu miskin dan punya banyak masalah" Baekhyun mulai bercerita kembali dengan antusias "ya kalau dia miskin dan punya masalah apa masalahnya buatku" Yixing membalas dengan nada yang lebih malas dari sebelumnya "tidak ada, maksudku kau tidak penasaran ?" tanya Baekhyun lagi dengan nada yang dibuat semesterius mungkin.

'supaya menghayati' -Baekhyun

"kurasa tidak" Yixing menjawab dengan enteng dan merasa bebas karna Lee seongsae yang terkenal galak dan suka seenaknya –dalam artian ulangan dadakan- sudah masuk dan membuat Baekhyun yang sudah membuka mulutnya harus mengatupkannya lagi.

Belum Yixing, kau malah akan sangat penasaran dengannya

.

.

.

.

Curiousity That Brings The Love

'TET..TET..TET' –backsound gagal ._.

Helaan nafas lega terdengar dari kelas XI A. Merasa bebas dari Lee songsae si guru yang paling disegani dan beruntungnya mereka karna Lee seongsae akan segera keluar setelah bunyi bel. Yah, sama saja seperti murid yang belum sarapan tapi harus mendengar amanat kalau Headmaster Shin mengadakan inspeksi mendadak. Dan, asal kalian tahu kalau Shin seongsae sangat lama dalam memberikan amanatnya.

"Yixing mau ke kantin ?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Yixing yang kelihatan enggan beranjak dari bangkunya "tidak kau saja" jawab Yixing dan mulai mengeluarkan bekalnya.

"kau bawa bekal ya! Sudahlah aku sendiri saja"

"tidak Byun lihat pacar tiangmu sudah menunggu"

"pacar tiang ?" Baekhyun mengulang dua kata dari tujuh kata yang diucapkan Yixing "ya Park Chanyeol dari kelas XI C" kata Yixing sambil membuka bekalnya dan menunjuk tian-maksudnya seorang pria tinggi yang ada di depan pintu kelas mereka yang hanya tersisa Yixing dan Baekhyun.

"YA!"

"palli kasihan kan dia menunggu lama"

"Yixing benar ayo ke kantin" belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab perkataan Yixing, tiang yang bernama Chanyeol ini sudah menariknya menuju kantin "terserahmu oh ya Joonmyun aku titip Yixing" last word from Baekhyun sebelum dia benar-benar ditarik Chanyeol keluar kelas-

Tunggu-

Tadi Baekhyun bilang Joonmyun ?!

J-o-o-n-m-y-u-n ?

Kim Joonmyun ?!

K-i-m-J-o-o-n-m-y-u-n ?

Oh- Yixing tidak salah dengar kan ?!

"anyeong" sapa Yixing sambil membalikkan badannya kebelakang karna Joonmyun duduk di bangku palingbelakang dan dia yang duduk dua dari depan dan ternyata Joonmyun duduk dibarisan yang sama dengan Yixing ?!

'kok aku gak sadar ya' -Yixing

"oh-nde-oh anyeong" Yixing memandang heran Joonmyun ,wajahnya ditekuk tapi nada bicaranya gugup ? aneh sekali "hei kenapa wajahmu ditekuk seperti itu ?" tanya Yixing

Bentar deh, sejak kapan Yixing suka nanya gak jelas kaya gini ?! au ah gelap

"aku selalu seperti ini setiap hari" jawab Joonmyun datar dan sedikit nada gugup disana walau itu samar apalagi yang mendengar orang tidak peka seperti Yixing.

Gue korban lo Xing- apa ini ? abaikan

"oh begitu kau tidak ke kantin ?" Yixing kembali bertanya tapi selintas bayangan percakapannya dengan Baekhyun melintas di otak Yixing

"_tidak ada, maksudku kau tidak penasaran ?"_

"_kurasa tidak"_

_**Tapi, Yixing malah penasaran dengan Joonmyun**_

"ah sudahlah lupakan tidak usah kau jawab" kata Yixing lalu mulai memakan bekalnya dengan rona merah samar yang tercetak di pipinya lalu membalikan badan membelakangi Joonmyun sambil meneruskan memakan bekalnya

Dan, Joonmyun dengan mukanya yang masih di tekuk hanya memandang bingung punggung Yixing

.

.

.

.

Curiousity That Brings The Love

"hey, Baek kau tahu apa saja tentang Joonmyun ?"

Saat Yixing dan Baekhyun pulang bersama, di jalan Baekhyun memandang Yixing heran kalau biasanya, dia yang banyak bertanya kenapa sekarang jadi Yixing ? dan Yixing juga membuka pembicaraan saat mereka hanya hening selama lima meter jauhnya dari gerbang sekolah. Mereka berjalan karna-menurut Baekhyun- bisa berlama-lama menobrol agar lebih akrab.

Kenyataannya Baekhyun dan Yixing berteman sudah dari umur mereka tiga tahun -_- dan dari elementry school, JHS, sampai sekarang SHS mereka selalu satu sekolah dan satu kelas.

"kau penasaran dengan Joonmyun ?"

'Jujur, Tidak , Jujur , Tidak, Jujur sajalah itu yang selalu diajarkan mama' batin Yixing dia sudah siap kalau Baekhyun menertawainya.

"eum sepertinya begitu" balas Yixing dengan malu-malu. Diluar dugaan Yixing, Baekhyun malah menyalaminya "uh-terima kasih Yixing akhirnya kau peduli dengan teman lain selain aku" kata Baekhyun sambil masih menyalami Yixing "kau tidak menertawaiku Baek ?" tanya Yixing karna Baekhyun terlihat senang Yixing menanyakan soal Joonmyun.

"untuk ?"

"yeah penasaran dengan Joonmyun"

"kau bercanda Xing alasanku selalu bicara ini itu padamu bukan karna aku ingin jadi terkenal dengan suka menyebarkan berita seperti ajudan kerajaan zaman dulu walau itu hobiku, tapi untuk supaya kau ingin berteman dengan salah satu orang yang kuceritakan jadi temanmu bukan hanya aku" kata Baekhyun panjang lebar dan untungnya di ff-ini Yixing pinter jadi bisa tahu maksudnya -hehehe peace-

"Baekhyun ka-kau ternyata teman yang terbaik kau tidak ingin aku menjadi terlalu penyendiri dengan hanya kau yang menjadi temanku-hn-gomawo"

Dan kedua sahabat itupun berpelukan dengan erat -tolong untuk tidak memutar lagu teletabies-

"nah jadi aku akan menceritakan yang kutahu tentang Joonmyun" kata Baekhyun setelah mereka selesai berpelukan dan melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda itu dan Yixing hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai respon.

* * *

Yixing berbaring di kasurnya. Sekarang sudah malam dan dia belum bisa tidur padahal bila sudah masuk ke kamar Yixing yang berisi boneka unicorn dengan berbagai warna dan ukuran di salah satu sudutnya, Yixing akan langsung merasa mengantuk dan ingin segera berbaring dikasurnya. Tapi ini ? kata-kata Baekhyun tentang Joonmyun saat pulang tadi, masih berputar di kepalanya.

"_Joonmyun itu pintar tentu kau sudah tahu dia juga pendiam, dia tidak punya teman, duduk sendirian dibangkunya Joonmyun tidak pernah kekantin dan penjaga sekolah bilang Joonmyun selalu datang paling awal dan pulang paling akhir katanya Joonmyun datang ke sekolah menggunakan sepeda yang tidak mengikuti zaman yah istilahnya- kampungan deh hanya itu yang kutahu"_

Yixing menghela nafasnya, Joonmyun membuatnya sangat penasaran. Jujur saja Yixing belum pernah merasakan rasa penasaran sampai seperti ini. Tapi, ya sudahlah Yixing harus tidur karna besok dia harus sekolah.

Dan, saat Yixing menutup matanya entah kenapa bayangan Joonmyun yang sedang tersenyum muncul begitu saja.

TBC

A/N : hello Arang disini, mau coba ff chaptered sebenarnya ini baru persiapan awal sih sejenis prolog kekeke, oh ya maaf buat kak **diya1013 **Arang gak bisa bikin sequel dari You Mine udah mentok hehehe. Yah semoga kakak mau RnR ff ini dan buat yang membaca ff ini ya kalau mau ff ini dilanjut REVIEW PLEASE.

**BIG THANK'S TO :**

**BabyMoonLay, diya1013, ajib4ff, Azura Eve, Lulu Park**


	2. Chapter 2

Curiosity That Brings The Love

Author : Choi Arang

Cast : Kim Joonmyun-Zhang Yixing

Other : Find it by yourself

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Family

Summary : Yixing itu bukan orang yang sangat ingin tahu seperti Baekhyun dia termasuk orang yang tidak terlalu peduli tapi seorang Kim Joonmyun dapat membuat Yixing menjadi sangat penasaran padahal Joonmyun sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun.

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik keluarganya dan tuhan, SuLay orang tua arang xD

.

.

.

BOYxBOY

.

.

.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS

.

.

.

GO BACK PLEASE

.

.

.

LIKE THIS ?

.

.

.

SORRY FOR TYPHO

.

.

.

HAPPY READING ^^

Baekhyun memandang heran Yixing yang tengah melamun, tidak biasanya bocah ini begini karna setiap Baekhyun datang ke sekolah Yixing pasti sudah duduk manis di bangkunya sambil membaca buku tapi ini ? Yixing malah terlihat seperti orang miring.

"HEY YIXING WAE GURAEYEOO"

Jangan salahkan Baekhyun berteriak seperti ini, Baekhyun sudah memanggil Yixing dengan wajar tadi tapi tetap saja sahabatnya itu tidak memberi respon "Uhh Baek tidak usah berteriak kau kira aku tuli" Yixing menjawab datar lalu kembali melamun "Heh Zhang aku sudah memanggilmu dari tadi tapi kau diam saja" perkataan Baekhyun membuat Yixing mengalihkan pandangan kosongnya ke arah Baekhyun membuat sahabatnya itu berjengit kaget.

"Aigoo Yixing" Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas dengan cepat dan sadar kalau Yixing sedang merajuk.

"Baekhyun"

"Apa ?"

"Aku penasaran"

Baekhyun menatap Yixing heran bukannya kemarin Yixing sudah bilang kalau dia penasaran ? kenapa dia mengatakannya lagi ? atau-

"Dengan Joonmyun tadi pagi aku dengar ada yang berbicara tentangnya"

Baekhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya kalau ada yang membicarakan Joonmyun bukankah itu bagus ? jadi Yixing tidak perlu capek-capek mencari informasi tentang namja itu seperti yang sering dirinya lakukan "Lalu ? bukannya itu bagus jadi kau tidak usah repot-repot mencari informasi tentang Joonmyun" Yixing menghela nafasnya "Justru itu mereka malah membuatku tambah penasaran"

"Lho kok bisa memang apa yang mereka bicarakan ?" Yixing mulai mengingat percakapan dua orang yang ditemuinya dikoridor kelas XI beberapa langkah menuju kelasnya.

Flash Back

_Yixing berjalan dengan semangat ke kelasnya entah saat bermimpi Joonmyun yang uhuk-tamvan-uhuk tidurnya jadi lebih nyenyak padahal itu hanya Joonmyun yang tersenyum hangat pada Yixing dengan matahari senja dibelakang namja yang sudah menarik rasa penasarannya muncul. Uh-mengingatnya membuat pipi Yixing bersemu._

"_Bagaimana ?"_

_Yixing menghentikan langkahnya saat kalimat yang pendek itu masuk ke indra pendengarnya , cukup membuat Yixing penasaran siapa juga kan yang tidak penasaran kalau mendengar kalimat seperti itu ? Yixing memutuskan untuk menguping pembicaraan orang itu._

"_Bagaimana ? seperti biasa" Yixing semakin penasaran pada kedua orang misterius itu_

"_Kau ini kau bertunangan dengan Joonmyun memang untuk apa ?"_

_Ingin sekali Yixing menjerit begitu tahu namja tamvan yang menarik perhatiannya ternyata sudah bertunangan dan Yixing merasa makin penasaran pada percakapan ini karna sepanjang yang Yixing tahu hanya satu Joonmyun yang ada di XOXO SHS._

"_Ck..kau sudah tahu bukan berhenti bicara ada yang menguping kita"_

_Yixing membulatkan matanya ternyata salah satu dari mereka sadar bahwa Yixing menguping. Dua orang namja itu tersenyum remeh lalu pergi dari sana._

_._

_._

_._

"

Oh, Yixing kau memang tidak salah penasaran dengan Joonmyun" Baekhyun berdecak dia juga ikut penasaran kalau begini caranya "Kau juga penasaran kan ?" tanya Yixing Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya antusias "Kalau begitu kita cari tentang Joonmyun bersama-sama bagaimana ?" anggukan kepala Baekhyun terhenti sekarang dia malah tersenyum garing.

"Mianhae Yixing sebenarnya aku sudah punya target lain dan aku menungu lama untuk ini"

Yixing menghembuskan nafasnya kecewa walau Yixing tahu Baekhyun juga punya target bahkan target sahabatnya itu sangat banyak.

"Keundae aku akan memberikan saran untukmu juga satu informasi yang aku dapat dari Hyuna Noona"

Mata Yixing berbinar dia selalu tahu Baekhyun adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah ada dan Hyuna noona adalah ratu gosip dari kelas XII D kalau kau berhasil menjadi temannya akan mudah mencari tahu tentang seseorang tapi jangan harap kau akan langsung puas itu hanya petunjuk memudahkan mencari tahu, maka itu Baekhyun selalu mudah mencari tahu. –sepertinya terlalu banyak kata tahu-

"Ah gomawo Baekkie"

"Ne cheonma keundae jangan manggil Baekkie Please itu gak manly tahu"

"Memangnya kamu manly ? -_-"

.

.

.

Curiosity That Brings The Love

Ingin sekali Yixing cepat pergi mencari informasi tentang Joonmyun kalau saja Mamanya tidak meminta Yixiing untuk membantu direstoran mereka.

Ya

Yixing hanyalah orang sederhana

Ibunya seorang pemilik restoran china yang juga sederhana dan ayahnya seorang pelayan pribadi di salah satu keluarga kaya -karna itu ayahnya pulang setiap dua minggu sekali-.

Yixing bersyukur karna majikan ayahnya yang merupakan pemilik Kim group sekaligus pemilik sekolah mewah XOXO membiayai Yixing sekolah dari eletmentary school sampai sekarang di SHS -sepertinya sampai university- karna ada empat sekolah XOXO :

XOXO Elemetary School

XOXO JHS

XOXO SHS

XOXO University

Yixing tidak tahu sekaya apa pemilik Kim Group itu sampai membebaskan biaya untuk Yixing sekolah di XOXO. maka itu Yixing selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik agar tidak membuat majikan ayahnya menyesal memberikan keringanan untuknya.

Walau sejak JHS ada seorang siswa bernama Kim Joonmyun yang masuk ke XOXO dan selalu mengalahkan Yixing sejak anak itu masuk.

"Huft lelah"

Yixing menyandarkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi. Restoran sudah kosong dan sekarang Yixing bebas untuk megistirahatkan tubuhnya karna sejak pulang sekolah sampai sekarang jam delapan malam dia tidak berhenti membantu ibunya melayani pelanggan yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat banyak seperti orang mau demo.

"Istirahat saja sayang kau sudah bekerja keras" suara lembut ibunya menyadarkan Yixing yang sudah hampir terlelap Yixing bangun dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat beberapa meja yang belum dia bersihkan "Ani mama saja yang istirahat biar Yixing yang bekerja" kata Yixing sambil mendudukan ibunya di kursi tempat tadi Yixing duduk.

"Keundae-"

"Gwaenchana"

Yixing memberikan senyum manis dengan dimplenya membuat mama Yixing hanya bisa menghela nafas dan meperhatikan anaknya yang mulai membereskan sekitar lima meja itu "Anyeong haseo ahjumma apa kalian sudah tutup ?" Yixing sedikit menggeram ibunya sudah lelah bekerja apa pelanggan satu ini tidak mengerti ?

"ANI KAMI SUDAH TU-"

Yixing membulatkan matanya saat tahu siapa pelanggan 'kurang ajar' itu dia adalah orang yang membuatnya sempat melamun karna memikirkannya orang yang membuat Yixing penasaran orang itu-

Kim Joonmyun

KIM JOONMYUN

K-I-M J-O-O-N-M-Y-U-N

"-tup"

"Ah belum pesananmu sudah ahjumma siapkan"

Yixing semakin membulatkan matanya mama Yixing yang bernama Heechul berdiri dan mengambil bungkusan yang Yixing tahu dibuat mamanya saat Yixing duduk dan bisa dipastikan makanan itu masih hangat "Kamsahamnida ahjumma maaf merepotkanmu" baru kali ini Yixing lihat tersenyum hangat seperti malaikat Joonmyun berbanding terbalik dengan saat di sekolah.

"Ah tidak justru ahjumma yang harusnya minta maaf karna terlambat makan yang lahap ya"

"Nde kamsahamnida ahjumma saya pergi dulu"

"Hati-hati"

Yixing langsung mendekati mamanya, Yixing tidak menyangka ternyata mamanya mengenal orang yang membuat Yixing penasaran siapa tahukan Yixing mendapat informasi tambahan ^_^

"Mama mengenal orang itu ?" Heechul memandang Yixing heran bagaimana mungkin anaknya bisa tidak tahu pelanggan itu "Lho bukannya dia satu sekolah denganmu ?" Yixing mempoutkan bibirnya hal sekecil inipun mamanya tahu.

"Iya tapi aku tidak dekat dengannya dan eum..dan..sekarang aku penasaran dengan namja itu...uh...eum...bisa mama beritahu apa yang mama tahu tentangnya ?"

"Ahahaha begitu saja kau gugup baik-baik tapi bereskan dulu pekerjaanmu supaya kita bisa cepat pulang"

.

.

.

Curiosity That Brings The Love

Yixing membaringkan tubuhnya yang terasa remuk di kasur kamarnya, Yixing memeluk boneka unicorn besar hadiah dari Hangeng–ayah Yixing-saat tahun lalu Yixing ulang tahun. Hadiah yang sama sekali tidak cocok untuk umurnya.

Tapi unicorn adalah hal yang disukai Yixing

"Huft Kim Joonmyun kenapa kau terlihat misterius"

Yixing menghela nafasnya keterangan dari beberapa orang tadi seolah membuatnya untuk semakin penasaran dengan Joonmyun.

"_Kau ini kau bertunangan dengan Joonmyun memang untuk apa ?"_

"_Joonmyun bekerja paruh waktu di salah satu kedai kopi"_

"_Dia pelanggan tetap kedai ini Xing dia tinggal sendiri di rumahnya"_

Tuhkan Joonmyun penuh misteri

Apakah Joonmyun benar sudah bertunangan ?

Kenapa dia bekerja paruh waktu ?

Kenapa dia tinggal sendiri ?

Dimana orang tuanya ?

Joonmyun benar-benar membuat kepala Yixing ingin meledak keterangan mereka bukannya membantu malah membuat Yixing semakin penasaran dengan Joonmyun sebenarnya orang itu siapa ?

"Arrgghh molla aku harus tidur"

Yixing berusaha memejamkan matanya dan setelah itu terdengar dengkuran halus dari orang yang sudah Arang buat kepo berat sama Joonmyun.

Benarkah hanya unicorn yang Yixing suka nantinya ? bisa saja bertambah satu hal lagi kan ?

TBC

.

.

.

A/N : Ah kakak Reader semua boleh kok lempar sendal sama Arang udah lama dilanjutnya tidak memuaskan pendek lagi ya kan ? Arang minta maaf banget karana moodnya tiba-tiba hilang saat chap 2 ini kehapus dan terpaksa Arang tulis ulang sehingga jadinya malah ancur u,u dan sebagai permintaaan maaf Arang sudah bikin Fanfic singkat maunya sih itu sekuel dari You Mine tapi gak tahu deh ya hehehe oh ya maaf juga ini TeBeCehnya gak pas, malah ke'a chap kemarin -_-

.

.

.

.

.

Balasan Review:

**nurhalizah . lutfiah**: Kakak penasaran ? sama arang juga #Lho makasih sudah review, maaf chap ini ancur banget ._. REVIEW LAGI ya ^_^

**the-dancing-petals **:arrgh ini author favorit Arang seneng waktu kakak review terimakasih, typho ? haduh maaf ya tapi Arang akan berusaha lebih rapi lagi *eaa makasih semangatnya maaf lagi chap ini hancur ._. REVIEW LAGI ya ^_^

**SodariBangYifan **: Joonnmoney miskin ? huahahaha apakah benar ? kita lihat nanti haduh kakak maaf padahal Arang janji publish hari minggu tapi nyatanya baru senin -_- mana chap ini hancur lagi maafin Arang kakak makasih reviewnya REVIEW LAGI ya ^_^

**BabyMoonLay **: Suholangkaya beneran melarat gak ya ? arang gak tahu liat nanti aja huahahaha. Haduh chap ini lambat sama hancur ya ? maafin Arang kakak makasih reviewnya REVIEW LAGI ya ^_^

**xing mae30 **: ini udah lanjut tapi maaf malah hancur gara-gara moodnya hilang makasih udah review REVIEW LAGI ya ^_^

**babyyming **: Hai juga iya gak apa-apa kok ini udah next tapi maaf rada ancur pendek lagi maafin Arang makasih sudah review REVIEW LAGI ya ^_^

**joonxing **: chapter ini Joonmyun senyum walau senyumnya sama mama Yixing xD dimimpi Yixing juga Joonmyun senyum wkwkwk makasih sudah review, REVIEW LAGI ya ^_^

**ajib4ff **: anyeong kakak #lambailambai sekuelnya udah Arang bikin tapi gak tahu itu sekuel atau bukan tapi yang jelas itu permintaan maaf arang karna lambat update xD ini juga pendek sama hancur-_- maaf ya makasih sudah review, REVIEW LAGI ya ^_^

**tirza **: ini udah dilanjut haduh Arang juga penasaran *eh maaf banget ini updatenya malah lama pendek pula lempar arang pake sendal boleh kok boleh makasih sudah review REVIEW LAGI ya ^_^

**chenma **: beneran ini junmen miskin ? huahaha liat nanti ya makasih sudah review maaf untuk chapter lambat, pendek, dan mengecewakan ini maksih sudah review REVIEW LAGI ya ^_^

.

.

.

.

Arang bener-bener gak nyangka ada yang suka ff chaptered pertama Arang makasih walau ini chap ancur banget tapi REVIEW READER semua DIBUTUHKAN Arang sempet ngerasa bersalah gak bisa lanjut dengan cepat tapi Arang bikin short fic kok buat minta maaf sekali lagi makasih buat kalian semua #kecupsatusatu

The last REVIEW PLEASE


	3. Chapter 3

Curiosity That Brings The Love

Author : Choi Arang

Cast : Kim Joonmyun-Zhang Yixing

Other : Find it by yourself

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Family

Summary : Yixing itu bukan orang yang sangat ingin tahu seperti Baekhyun dia termasuk orang yang tidak terlalu peduli tapi seorang Kim Joonmyun dapat membuat Yixing menjadi sangat penasaran padahal Joonmyun sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun.

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik keluarganya dan tuhan, SuLay orang tua arang xD

.

.

.

BOYxBOY

.

.

.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS

.

.

.

GO BACK PLEASE

.

.

.

LIKE THIS ?

.

.

.

SORRY FOR TYPHO

.

.

.

HAPPY READING ^^

Namja itu berjalan dengan sedikit cepat di tangga menuju atap sekolahnya, lengkap dengan tas ransel di punggung namja itu. Saat sampai dia membuka pintu yang memisahkannya denga atap dan tangga terakhir tempat namja itu berdiri sekarang, namja itu masuk dan melihat seseorang yang diam menikmati angin yang berhembus dan tangan yang diletakan di pagar pembatas.

"Hyung"

Namja itu berdesis pelan lalu mendekati seseorang yang tadi diam dan sekarang tersenyum hangat. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja tadi yang sekarang sudah berada di sisi kirinya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan begini hyung kau membuatku tidak nyaman"

Namja itu berkata dengan sedikit kesal membuat orang yang tadi dia ajak bicara kembali tersenyum, melangkah pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi berhenti saat memegang kenop pintu.

"Berhenti bertanya sesuatu yang sudah kau tahu jawabannya Park Chanyeol"

Desis seseorang yang memegang kenop pintu kepada namja tadi yang ternyata Chanyeol. Yang hanya bisa diam, menunggu seseorang itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Lakukan saja aktingmu seperti biasa, seperti kau mengenalku hanya sebatas nama"

.

.

.

Curiosity That Brings The Love

"Baekhyun..ini..semua...salahmu" Yixing merengek pada Baekhyun yang asik bermain Flappy Brid sambil berjalan dikoridor kelas XI, biasanya mereka tidak berangkat bersama. Tapi entah kenapa saat Yixing keluar dari rumahnya, Baekhyun sudah berdiri dengan senyuman manisnya didepan rumah Yixing.

"Apa sih Xing nyalahin aku mulu"

Balas Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari smartphonenya, sama saat mereka berjalan ke sekolah. Baekhyun mungkin juga penasaran ingin mencapai tiang kelima belas, karna dia baru sampai di tiang kesepuluh.

"Coba saja kau tidak menceritakan tentang Joonmyun pasti aku tidak akan penasaran dan bermimpi tentangnya" Baekhyun berhenti lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yixing yang juga ikut berhenti dengan muka lesunya "Lho memang salah kalau kau bermimpi tentang Joonmyun ? lanjutkan di kelas jangan disini lihat MEREKA YISING" Baekhyun sedikit berteriak menyadarkan Yixing yang berpouting-ria, disambut dengan tatapan gemas siswa lain.

Saking kesal pada mereka yang melihat Yixing dengan tatapan seperti itu, Baekhyun sampai mengganti huruf X dengan S

"Iya kita udah didepan kelas ayo masuk"

Mereka masuk, menemukan kelas sudah sedikit ramai tapi tidak menemukan orang yang menjadi penyebab tidur Yixing tambah nyenyak akhir-akhir ini "Baek Joonmyun gak ada ya?" Yixing bertanya pada Baekhyun yang sudah berhenti bermain dan ikut melihat kesekeliling kelas "Iya mungkin dia kerja lembur di cafe jadi masih ngantuk, ayo duduk" Baekhyun menarik Yixing menuju tempat duduk mereka.

Tidak memperhatikan wajah Yixing yang berubah lesu.

.

.

.

Curiosity That Brings The Love

Jam pertama sudah berakhir, sekarang waktu untuk beristirahat. Tapi Yixing, sama sekali tidak melihat Joonmyun datang. Yang diharapkannya tidak terjadi. Bahkan di kelas hanya ada Yixing yang setia menatap ke arah pintu, menuggu Joonmyun datang.

Yixing menumpukan kepalanya diatas meja, saat dikiranya Joonmyun tidak akan datang. Lantai menjadi tontonan menarik bagi Yixing yang sedang -kalau bahasa gaulnya...

Galau

"Heh Kim Joonmyun" Yixing memulai monolog yang biasa dilakukannya saat sedang bosan atau tidak punya pekerjaan, tidak menyadari seseorang yang mematung di pintu kelas saat dia menyebut nama itu.

"Kenapa tidak masuk ?" Orang itu semakin tegang bahkan menahan nafasnya

"Jam pertama kau dimana ?" hampir orang itu berbalik kalau saja Yixing tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Aku penasaran" orang itu tetap pada posisinya dengan niatan mendengar kelanjutan kata yang akan keluar dari namja yang menurutnya ehm-cantik, dia sadar kalau namja itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Apa benar kau bekerja lembur di cafe sehingga tidak bisa masuk ?" sosok itu mengembangkan senyumnya yang jarang terlihat

"Atau sibuk dengan tunanganmu ?" senyum sosok itu memudar walau tetap setia diposisinya

"Kau tahu entah kenapa saat tahu kau bertunangan terasa-perih ?" sosok itu membulatkan matanya

"Ada lagi, apa benar kau miskin ?"

"Kau punya banyak masalah ?"

"Kalau mau kau bisa cerita padaku"

Yixing menegakan tubuhnya dan menegang begitu menemukan sosok yang berdiri di ambang pintu dia-

Kim Joonmyun

Oh-aigoo apa dia mendengar apa yang Yixing katakan ? kalau Ya mau dikemanakan harga diri Yixing...omo dia malu sekali.

"Ehm Anyeong Joonmyun sudah lama diam di..sana" Yixing berucap dengan sedikit gugup "Tidak saat kau menegakan tubuhmu aku baru datang" Jawab Joonmyun santai dan berlalu ke mejanya, sementara Yixing menghembuskan nafasnya. Sedikit lega Joonmyun tidak tahu monolognya, apalagi waktu bagian kata-kata yang menggambarkan dia tidak rela Joonmyun bertunangan.

'Aku menemukannya Oema'

.

.

.

Curiosity That Brings The Love

"Baekhyun kau tahu asdfghjkl aku malu sekali" kata Yixing dengan nada gemas pada Baekhyun yang berjalan disisinya, mereka kembali pulang bersama "Memang kenapa ?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran, baginya kalimat Yixing begitu ambigu.

"Kau tahu kebiasaan monolog anehku kan ?" Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya "Aku bermonolog tentang Joonmyun dan kau tahu ?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya "Joonmyun ADA DISANA" Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya.

"Lalu apa dia mendengarmu ?! itu tidak akan asik oh-astaga Yixing lalu bagaimana itu terjadi INI AKAN SULIT KALAU KETAHUAN!" Baekhyun menjerit histeris sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Yixing yang menatapnya horor "Susah memang kalau orang sepertimu begini" lanjut Baekhyun lagi dengan nada yang sama seperti tadi dan terus menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Yixing, tidak tahu apa maksudnya.

"Untungnya dia datang saat monologku selesai" Baekhyun berhenti menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Yixing dan malah ganti menunjuk seorang namja tinggi yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Lihat Yifan sunbae Xing" Kata Baekhyun antusias yang disambut Yixing mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Kau tahu kan dia adalah karang es ? dan aku berhasil mengetahui RAHASIA TERBESARNYA HUAHAHA" Baekhyun berkata dengan semangat, membuat kuping Yixing yang berada disisinya berdengung(?) beberapa detik.

"Ya Ya Ya aku tahu kau mau cerita, ceritalah aku sudah biasa mendengarnya" Yixing berucap malas pada Baekhyun yang sudah siap bercerita pada Yixing.

"Begini dia Yifan sunbae yang membuatku tidak membentumu kemarin, karna kemarin adalah puncaknya Yifan sunbae akan bercerita padaku oh-ya ampun aku merasa sangat terhormat rahasianya ketahuan olehku-mpjfhksjfgf"

Yixing menutup mulut Baekhyun, membungkuk sedikit saat melewati Yifan dia juga menekan lembut punggung Baekhyun agar ikut menunduk. Sahabatnya ini memang suka lupa pada keadaan sekitar kalau sudah bercerita. Yixing melepas tangannya di mulut Baekhyun, tersenyum canggung pada Yifan yang memandang mereka aneh. Lalu pergi dari sana meninggalkan hoobae-hobbae yang menurutnya ehmuhuksintinguhukehm.

"Huft, untung saja kau menghentikan aku Xing" Baekhyun mengelus dadanya, mereka kembali malanjutkan perjalanan yang masih beberapa blok. Yixing hanya diam karna yakin Baekhyun akan bercerita panjang lebar selama mereka berjalan tentang sunbae karang batu, karang es, es batu-dan semuanya yang memiliki unsur keras dan dingin.

"Yixing dia itu-blablablabla"

Kalau dilihat dari jauh, memang terlihat seperti Yixng mendengarkan Baekhyun. Padahal pikiran Yixing melayang pada hal-hal lain, banyak sekali sesuatu yang aneh tentang dirinya kalau itu berhubungan dengan Joonmyun. Mulai dari-

Jantung Yixing yang kadang suka berdetak tidak karuan saat menatap Joonmyun

Pipinya yang sedikit panas saat membayangkan Joonmyun tersenyum untuknya

Yixing merasa seperti ingin selalu mendengarkan keluh kesah Joonmyun

Yixing juga merasa ingin meringankan beban Joonmmyun

Terkadang Yixing merasa kalau Joonmyun itu-Ah sudahlah

Tapi, itu sangat aneh bukan ?

"Yixing ? halo kau melamun he?! Jadi dari tadi aku bicara sendiri ?" Baekhyun mulai acara _drama queen-_nya, dengan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Membuat Yixing jadi tidak tega. "Dengar kok, tadi sampai rahasia besar Yifan sunbae yaitu dia yang punya pacar kan ?" Yixing asal menebak tapi itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun kembali ceria, mata-nya berbinar-binar.

"Benar kau memang mendengarku Xing jadi nama pacar Yifan sunbae itu-blablabla dia itu-blablabla"

Pikiran Yixing tidak lagi terfokus pada Baekhyun, Yixing benar-benar ingin segera tahu tentang Joonmyun. Seperti dia mengetahui Baekhyun, Yixing tidak tahu kenapa. Ia ingin-

Mengetahui Joonmyun lebih dalam

Bukan sekedar nama

Bukan sebagai teman sekelas saja

Ingin lebih

"Baek besok sekolah libur aku yakin kau tidak mencari informasi tentang targetmu jadi bantu aku mencari tahu tentang Joonmyun"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

A/N : Halo halo balik lagi bawa chap dari ff Arang yang pertama kalinya multi chapter jadi maaf kalo jelek. Oh iya chap kemarin kekurangannya banyak banget ya ? haduh bacanya bikin mual, komanya juga kadang ada kadang engga Arang emang gak profesional maklum amatir, gak ngucapin selamat puasa juga #hiks maaf ya. Sekarang puasa juga tinggal beberapa hari lagi jadi-

SELAMAT IDUL FITRI *bagiyangmerayakan MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN ARANG TAHU KOK PUNYA SALAH SEGUDANG (?) MAAFIN YA

**Balasan Review : **

**SodariBangYifan :** ouh iya kemarin emang jelek banget bikinnya buru-buru, makasih sarannya semoga yang ini lebih baik hehehe..yang itu maksudnya Baekhyun ngira Yixing penasaran sama orang lain selain Joonma tapi Xing ngelanjutin kalimatnya jadi dia kayak bilang 'aku masih penasaran sma Joonma kok' WAH hebat hebat yang ngomongin diantara dua yang kakak sebut blm bsa kasih tahu rahasianya kan biar penasaran hihihi walau akhirnya pasti gagal...Ya Baek sma Yeol kok pasti gak ada BaekYeon.. makasih Reviewnya..REVIEW LAGI ya :)

**Xing Mae30 : **ini udah lanjut...makasih reviewnya REVIEW LAGI ya

**Nurhaliza . lutfiah : **jangan digigit sendalnya gak enak *apaini ia Jonma bikin penasaran todong permen yuk biar mau cerita. Ini udah next, huft semoga yang ini lebih baik ya..makasih reviewnya...REVIEW LAGI ya

**the-dancing-petals : **ia Joonmyun emang penuh rahasia..komanya ya ? emang kemarin buru-buru semoga yang ini udah lebih baik makasih sarannya membantu banget...makasih semangat dan reviewnya...REVIEW LAGI ya

**uwowow** **:** makasih haduh ini gak update soon gimana dong ? #sembunyidikolongkasur...makasih reviewnya...REVIEW LAGI ya

**amaxxing : **makasih..haduh ini updatenya lama karna idenya kadang ada kadang engga *halah..makasih reviewnya...REVIEW LAGI ya

**tempatkusembunyi : **bukan gak gak ada chagi tapi Arang bikinnya kecepetan ini semoga udah lebih bagus..jangan panghil author ah berasa gimana gitu panggil Baby,sayang,chagi aja #maunya panggil Arang aja

**chenma : ** liat aja nanti pasti bakal ketahuan kok HUAHAHA tapi Yixing udah terlanjur penasaran gimana dong ? ini udah di lanjut tapi gak panjang karna Arang gak bisa bikin yang panjang-panjang hehehe...makasih reviewnya...REVIEW LAGI ya

**istrinya suho : **ini Yixing ya ? #lirikusername uh soal itu belum bisa kasih tahu ya masih rahasia tunggu alurnya ok...tunangannya Joonma bukan Yixing –Ups tapi belom...makasih reviewnya...REVIEW LAGI ya

**joonxing : **setuju sama kamu...ini udah next tapi masih telat #hiks karna ide yang kadang ada kadang engga kuota juga sempet habis maaf ne...makassih reviewnya...REVIEW LAGI ya

Dari semua chap lain yang di publish chap ini chap paling pendek tapi Arang akan berusaha chap depan lebih panjang /amin...makasih yang udah baca+review...terakhir

REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
